The Warframes
by FanficPollux
Summary: Basically the game Warframe but with a plotline i made up. Please note that i might change/make up facts to fit the story.
1. Wake up, Tenno

**A/N: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions. Also, this is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think and how I can improve for future fanfictions.**

The Warframes.

* * *

Wake up, Tenno.  
For generations, you've slept. No purpose, no call to wake you. But now, something has risen from the ruins of the Old War. The Grineer. Swallowing colonies whole, their clones flood the system from a hidden toxic womb. The Twin Queens, the sisters, have sent their most beloved commander, Vor, on an urgent mission. To protect the twisted crusade they have begun. To transform the scattered colonies into an empire. To see that the Tenno hidden and asleep, will never awake. "Bring it out" Vor commands in the Grineer language. 2 Grineer soldiers bring forth some strange looking Orokin device.

He inserted his key into the slot of the device, and it released the shield effect that made it impossible to cross through the portal. As he and the soldiers walked through it. The Orokin vessel acknowledged the presence of someone in the room, and released the Tenno from the pod. The weak Tenno fell to the floor, barely able to stand. "I see the Lotus has tried to wake you. Pity she's too late. You're my prize now, Tenno." Says Vor as he puts a device on the Tenno's ankle. As he leaves, the 2 soldiers aim their weapons at the Tenno, ready to execute him. "No, we are taking this one with us." The Lotus contacted the Tenno. "What has he done to you? I can't afford to lose another Tenno. I am surging your Warframe's power." And so, the Tenno in a Volt Warframe jumped up and sent out a big shockwave of power. He then shocked all the Grineer soldiers that remained in the room and ran through the portal. On the broken bridge to the portal he found a weapons cache with Tenno weapons. He picked up a Skana sword and proceeded on after Vor. By the time he caught up with Vor, he had his entire arsenal with him.

A Mk-1 Braton rifle, a Lato pistol, and a Skana sword. Vor knew the Tenno had escaped and followed him to the Liset which was just about ready to take off into deep space. He pulled out his Orokin key out of his chest and fired the beam at Volt. He could avoid all the other troops trying to gun him down, and get all the needed parts for the Liset all while blocking the beam from Vor's unknown Orokin device. Volt realized he couldn't beat Vor in combat so instead he installed the missing parts and just left Vor on Earth.

* * *

** A/N I'm going to skip writing the Vor's Prize quest material and just go on with what happens after it in part 2. Stay tuned, rate and review. Thanks for reading.**


	2. An old friend

**A/N: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions.**

**If there's been anyone out there waiting for me to get on with the story, sorry for taking so long. I've been busy with college and had some trouble thinking up part 2, but without further ado, here you are. Enjoy!  
**

Volt now having escaped out into orbit around earth, since the Grineer were too busy tending to casualties and wounded soldiers, they didn't have enough men to pursue the Liset leaving the planet. So Volt had all the time he needed, thinking of what he was going to do next, when suddenly he remembered something, a chip of all locations that were currently owned by Tenno, safely stored in his very suit, Grineer and Corpus are not even aware of this chips existence, if they were, they'd dissect the Tenno into millions of bits until they found it. Volt plugged it into the Navigation device at the front of the ship, and he could see hidden Tenno locations appear on the star chart. He decided to head to Kronia relay by Saturn to see if he could find out what's happened to the solar system and if anyone's won or is on the verge of winning.

When he arrived he was met with Tenno staring at him as if he had 2 left feet. He could hear people talking quietly about the Return of another Warframe, which eventually ceased when he heard a familiar voice call him "Yo, Josh, is that you?" He heard. As he turned around he saw one of his best friends. Eric Johnson, outfitted with the Rhino warframe.

"Oh. Hey Eric, I need to talk to you. What's going on right now? Why does this place look so worked up? And why was everyone looking at me weird when I came back here?" Joshua asked Eric.

"If by 'going on' you mean the war, we're losing really badly as of right now, almost all Warframes have gone missing, and many Tenno injured badly, or killed. That might also explain why other Tenno were surprised to see you when you arrived, and everyone looks so worked up because everyone _is_ worked up thanks to the injuries and casualties I mentioned earlier. Ash isn't missing though, he's just out on a mission given to him by lady Lotus, she said we might be able to get another warframe back. According to the WST (Warframe Surveillance and Tracking) team, we picked up an unknown signal by Venus, which we simply can't afford to pass up. so he's going there to investigate, he should be back shortly, And I hope it's with good news." Eric explained

"I see." Joshua replied. "Wait, you mentioned lady Lotus? Is she around right now?" He asked Eric

"Heh, you want to see lady Lotus? You're in luck then josh. As you know she's normally locked up in her personal relay outside of the solar system, but she actually came here, so right now, she's right here in Kronia relay. Which is also why I was assigned to stay here, rather than to go with Ash, should someone try to harm lady Lotus. You should go see her and ask for an assignment, we need all the help we can get right now."

"Right then. Later, Eric." Joshua said as he left Eric to other Tenno who might need his help.

As Joshua arrived at the bridge where the Lotus was currently located, he was met with 2 guards at the door. "Halt!" They told him. "Remove your mask. We need to confirm your identity before you may enter the bridge." Joshua did as instructed and the guards recognized his face, so he gained access and walked into the bridge where he saw her, staring out into the depths of space. As he had walked a few feet into the room he kneeled behind her and said

"Volt reporting for duty."

"Ah you made it, we were just waiting for you."

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, lady Lotus. I met up with Rhino in the hangar bay and he informed me of what's going on, he said I should come to you and ask how I may be of assistance."

"Don't worry, you didn't leave me waiting too long, and it was good that you met up with Rhino. And unfortunately I don't have much to do for you at this time, turn in your Warframe suit for maintenance and updating, while the science team are doing that, you just help Rhino and the other Tenno around the relay. That's all you can do at this time."

"Understood."

With that, he left the bridge and turned his suit in to the science team for updating, and did what he could around the station in a standard Tenno uniform which are worn even under Warframes.

**A/N So I realized you didn't really have much to rate on the last chapter as it was basically just the beginning of the game itself. Feel free to give your opinion on what I've done so far, and tell me if there's anything you'd may like me to change. That will be all for this chapter then, Good day everyone and thanks again for reading.**


	3. An unusual find

**A/N: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions. Huge thanks to my friend Hadi for some of the ideas in this chapter as well. So without further ado. Here you are. Chapter 3.**

* * *

As Ash was walking around in the corpus ship he could see disabled Moa's and Ospreys along with dead crewmen, some had a hole in their helmet, as If they were stabbed in the face. Ash couldn't really tell what had happened here, or what had killed everyone around here, as he cautiously entered the next room he felt he was being tackled by someone, even though he couldn't see them. He used his suits Teleport ability to get behind them and followed up with a basic takedown taught to the Tenno on the invisible target, though he couldn't confirm if he had pulled it off. He then grabbed one of the Fang blades and pointed it forward, hopefully towards the cloaked target. "Identify yourself!" He commanded.

"Hmph. You always were faster than me, Brooke." Ash heard as the cloaked entity revealed itself

"Wait, Jason? What are you doing here?" Brooke (Ash) asked the Loki Warframe that was now in front of him.

"Well it wasn't like I came here of my own free will y'know. I was sent on a mission to rescue a captured Tenno, to make sure he wasn't harmed, or tortured for information. But I was caught by a warden crewman, and was just about to be taken to Alad V. So I was put on this vessel here, which was meant to take me to Jupiter so that Alad could dissect me and implement my systems into his machines. That explain it?"

"Sure, but what happened to the Tenno you were originally sent to rescue?"

"Unfortunately, he was executed when they found me, He told me he hadn't leaked any information though, so I suppose that's a plus, but I failed the mission either way."

"Well, too late to do anything about it now I suppose. Anyway, we need to get out of here before reinforcements arrive and we _both _get captured. Follow me, my Liset's docked just a few rooms from here, we need to take you back to lady Lotus, on Kronia Relay."

"Kronia? What happened to her personal Relay just outside of the system?"

"Nothing happened to it, she just came to Kronia to meet up and strategize and discuss things with the top Tenno we currently have in every team, so she summoned us Warframes there too. Remember Eric? He's there too." They chatted as they walked towards Brookes Liset. When they had flown a bit they got a transmission from the Lotus saying that Josh or Volt had now arrived at the station, and Brooke explained he had got Jason with him as well making a 4-man squad. Now Lotus could send them on tougher missions or 4 missions at once.

When Brooke and Jason got back to Kronia relay they were met by Eric which told them they had been summoned for another mission in 1 hour.

"Lady Lotus." They all stated as they entered the bridge

"So you've arrived, Loki, Ash, and Rhino. Good. Just in time for another mission. Forgive me for sending you out on so many mission so fast, but as you know, we're a little short-handed right now. Ash and Loki, you will be sent to take care of the spreading growth of the Technocyte on a Grineer base on earth. And I assign Rhino to be your guardian. Volt will not accompany you on this mission because his suit is being upgraded right now. Ash and Loki will be supplied with Ignis flamethrowers we've recovered from fallen Grineer troops that tried to do what we're about to. Remember. Don't take too long in there, and beware of what you might find inside. You'll probably find some disturbing things in there. Just don't get yourself killed, and if you find something, report it immediately to me. Dismissed."

"Yes. Lady Lotus." They said as they left the bridge. Brooke and Jason had taken their Ignis flamethrowers and Rhino headed back to his personal quarters where he figured it would be good to bring a heavy gun on a mission like this, so he took out his Gorgon that he hadn't used since the war began, when he returned from his assignment he instantly got a new weapon which turned out to be more convenient for fighting in wars. Eric looked over his mods cache and figured it would be a good idea to put a fire mod on the Gorgon. Along with that he brought dual heat swords and no secondary as Eric didn't like how the smaller gun felt in his hands. When he was just ready to go meet up with Jason and Brooke by the landing bay he was confronted by a man from the Weapons manufacturing division, which handed him another Gorgon. This one wasn't Lime green like the one Eric held in his hands as he left his quarters, instead this one was Silver-gray-ish red.

The man handing it to Eric said it looks like a one-of-a-kind gun that they salvaged from the first battlefield back when the war started. It was kept hidden until now because the research division wanted to see what was so special about it, and why it seemed better than the normal edition. The man said that they think they finally figured out how the 'Wraith' upgrade system worked and that they might be able to upgrade their own weapons with this new system. And the man assured him there was already a incendiary ammo upgrade on the weapon, as it would best fit against infested. Rhino thanked the man as he walked to the landing bay where he met up with Jason and Brooke who were idly chatting while waiting for Eric.

"So, we ready to go?" Eric asked when he got to the others.

"Yep. We've been waiting for ya." Jason replied.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Eric said back

"You didn't. We just didn't have to prepare as much you, so we got here a little early." Brooke said to Eric.

"Yeah, and unlike _someone_, we weren't halted for an upgraded weapon." Jason teased jokingly.

"Right, well. Let's go then" Brooke said as he got in his Liset.

**On earth**

"My sensors detect a high radioactive reading from that outpost there." Loki said and pointed toward a shabby looking Grineer outpost.

"That must be it then." Ash replied as he readied his Ignis.

"Let's go" Rhino added.

As they went into the outpost, they found some Grineer troops that had been twisted in an extremely unsightly manner. Suddenly a bright blue figure quickly leaped towards Ash, only to be stopped by a Heat Sword in its mouth.

"This time _you_ were the faster one." Ash said to Loki who had just ensured Ash still had his arms.

"I told you before Ash. I'm going to be even faster than you someday." Loki replied

"Enough squabbling, that beast is still alive you know. Loki point your blade forward."

When Loki did as instructed he saw Rhino activate Iron Skin to make sure his arms weren't bit off during his next strike. And rhino charged forward punching the infested entity right off Lokis Heat Sword. It flew straight into the wall ahead and buckled it really badly. Afterwards, Ash finished the job by lighting it on fire to make sure it wouldn't come back to bite them**. [Pun totally intended]**

As they had progressed a little further they reported to the Lotus that it was going to take a lot of men and flames to clear this entire place of all Technocyte in it. They also reported that they hadn't found much else but a few dead troops and scientists who hadn't made it out in time. Shortly after they had reported back to the Lotus they came upon a lab where they had found many encapsulated infested entities. But there was one that stood out from the lifeless masses. This one was alive. And apparently mumbling to itself.

"It burns… Please make it stop."

"What's that over there?" Jason asked.

"She's alive! Come on. We need to get her out of here quickly." Ash replied hastily

"What's your name woman?" Rhino asked the half-dead looking woman. After he didn't get a reply he asked again.

"You can call me Rhino, This is Loki, and this is Ash." He explained while introducing himself and his team mates.

"M...My name is Emilie. Emilie Saryn."

"Ash, report this woman to Lady Lotus. I'll get her out of this capsule." He said as he melted the hardened glass capsule she was encased in while Ash reported their find to Lotus in the background.

"Can you walk?" Rhino asked her.

"No, I don't think I can." She replied quietly

"That's ok. I'll get you out of here. Don't worry, you're going to be ok." He assured her.

"Well, seems like there's nothing else here. We should get back to Kronia and have Lady Lotus send more men with Ignis flamethrowers." Loki said as he had looked around for anyone else that might be alive.

"Right, let's get out of here." Rhino replied

**In Rhinos Liset**

"As Ash explained earlier we found a woman infected with the Technocyte virus, but she was still alive so we decided to get her out of there and we request you prepare a medics team for when we arrive at Kronia." Rhino told the Lotus over the comms.

"I see. Yes, I will prepare a medics team with special equipment for Technocyte infected. Where is the woman now?" Lotus asked back.

"In the back of my Liset, getting some rest." He replied.

"Good, keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't die. She might have valuable information on the Grineer."

"Of course. Lady Lotus." And with that the comms ended and the Lotus commanded a medics team to go to the landing bay with a sealing capsule and special Technocyte equipment.

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering why I keep switching between real names and Warframe names, it depends on whether or not they're on a mission or the Lotus is around, if they're not then I refer to them by their names, if they are I refer to them by their suits. If you feel like this is confusing or annoying just say the word and I'll just stick to Warframe names. Good day everyone and thanks again for reading.**


	4. Switching Sides

**A/N: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions.**

"Of course. Lady Lotus" Said the Medic as he rushed over to the Med bay to get a special pod so that everyone on the station wouldn't get poisoned by her aura of Technocyte. The medical team then rushed her to a private room where they would try to stabilize her condition.

As the medics brought her away, the Warframes headed to the bridge where they met The Lotus, as well as Volt. He was ready for missions again, and none too soon. Lotus told them that they had found a signal of another Warframe that could be brought in for use against the Corpus and Grineer, but they would have to defend him while the cryopod he was in thawed out so that he could regain consciousness and move on his own. Currently this cryopod was located where both the Corpus and Grineer knew where it was, and all 3 sides prepared to move in to take Excalibur for their own use. Tenno and Grineer as a strong asset to help in the war, and Corpus to dissect and use for his own robotics.

* * *

Meanwhile On Themisto, Jupiter

* * *

"Yes Quint? You wanted to see me?" Alad said with a slightly annoyed tone as he hated not knowing what his subordinates were up to.

"Yes, Sir Alad. I've finally finished my project, and I'd thought you'd be interested in seeing what I've built."

"Well go on then. Don't waste my time."

"Y-yes. Of course." Quint replied as he pressed a button on his desk and a panel on the wall spun around to show Alad something interesting."

"What is this?" Alad asked Quint with disappointment

"What? It's a Warframe I built for you. It didn't take very much, so we can equip our crewmen with these as well and-" Quint was cut off when Alad yelled out

"YOU COMPLETE FOOL, QUINT. My goal is to make the Tenno give me their resources to build my own robotics with, not for you to waste our resources on what I wanted dissected!"

"Uh. I'm sorry, Sir Ala-" He was cut off again, this time by being shot. And with that, Alad stormed out to get back to his own lab to work on his Zanuka prototype. Quint being a smart man installed a life support system in the Suit he created. So he could survive a while after having been shot. He deleted the blueprint for the parts and put on the frame as fast as he could, then went to the nearest escape pod, and launched off into space.

* * *

On Venus

* * *

He landed on a barren planet that was frozen over and walked out of his escape pod. He had a look around and noticed that this was Venus. A few meters away was a cryopod. He walked up to it and tried to have a look inside when he saw a squad of Tenno walking towards him.

'Oh crap, they might think I'm a hostile when I'm this close.' He said and threw down a pad he used to bounce away to safety.

"Hey! Wait!" Volt shouted as he started to run after the unknown entity that was now running away.

"Don't follow. He hasn't proved to be hostile, and our mission is there." Said Loki while pointing at the cryopod.

"Our business is not with him."

"If you guys are done squabbling, I'll start the awakening process." Said Rhino as he walked over to the pod and typed in a combination which started to thaw out the frozen Warframe inside that could not yet be seen because of the frost on the glass inside the pod. The Tenno saw squadrons of Grineer coming from one side, with squadrons of Corpus coming from the other.

Quint was observing how well the Tenno fought and how they always seem to have eachothers backs covered with an impenetrable defense. As time went on he noticed the Tenno couldn't put up as much of a fight as they had been. He knew what he had to do.

He had to help them.

Quint saw his opportunity and jumped in right in the middle of them. Everyone froze. The Tenno, Grinner, and Corpus alike. He laid down a little device on top of the cryopod

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ash asked as he quickly pointed his Anku towards Quint's throat.

"I am not your enemy, Tenno." He replied calmly as he activated the device, suddenly everyone but Quint in the near vicinity was suspended in the air. Quint took the chance to take out his Cestra in one hand and a Prova in the other. He shot as many as he could before the Cestra ran out, then he threw it away and ran around killing as many Grineer and Corpus as he could. He recognized the Corpus language ordering a retreat. And the Grineer mumbled something in their New Earth language and everyone retreated on that front too.

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Been "busy" with things like Terraria 1.3, and actually playing Warframe. I'll try to work a little quicker next time. Good day everyone and thanks again for reading.**

**Next chapter: My name is Quint Polaris**


	5. My name is Quint Polaris

**A/N: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions.**

**Reminder:**

**Quint Polaris – Vauban**

**Emily Saryn – Saryn (Duhh)**

**Josh(ua) – Volt**

**Brooke – Ash**

**Jason – Loki**

* * *

As Quint had put up his bastille and forced the enemy into retreat, the Tenno had to find out who he was, and why he was helping them.

"Now, I believe you owe us a few answers" Volt told the man in a white suit standing before them **(A/N: Warframes in my story don't follow their in-game default color scheme.) **

"Certainly. What would you like to know?" Asked the mysterious man as he took off his helmet to reveal a man with slightly tanned skin, long black hair tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes.

"Well how about you start by telling us who you are?" Said the bulky rhino frame, as Eric took off his helmet as well to show a bald white man with a goatee beard.

"My name is Quint Polaris, I came from Jup-" Quint started when he suddenly coughed in his hand, when he held it a bit away he could see the blood on his glove. "Well, looks like this is it for me. He said as he leaned back on a nearby locker while starting to doze off.

"Oh no you don't." Jason said as he quickly stepped forward and picking up the unconscious man. "It's only fair that someone who aids the Tenno in combat gets aid in return. Josh, take his helmet, we're taking him to the nearest relay. Eric, Brooke, you stay here, watch the pod. We'll contact you as soon as Mr. Mystery here comes to."

"Understood." With that, Joshua and Jason walked away swiftly to their Lisets

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody, Damn i really just can't work fast, can I? I _swear _I'll try to work fast next time. Anyway, sorry for such long wait for such a short chapter, I didn't want to postpone it any more and just include the rest in the next chapter. Terribly sorry for taking so long. Good day everyone and thanks again for reading.**

**Next chapter: The First.**


	6. The first

**A/N: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions.**

**Reminder:**

**Quint Polaris – Vauban**

**Emily Saryn – Saryn (Duhh)**

**Josh(ua) – Volt**

**Brooke – Ash**

**Jason – Loki**

**Eric Johnson – Rhino**

* * *

As Joshua and Jason had brought the strange man that was Quint Polaris to Larunda Relay and had him brought to the med bay, they checked in with Eric and Brooke down on Venus.

"Hey, we made it to Larunda."

"Good to hear. How's Polaris?"

"We don't know, we only just dropped him off."

"I see, well everything is well on our end, we need a ship to escort the pod."

"I'll have one sent down immediately then."

"Good, we'll be waiting."

"We're getting some issues with the comm-"

And the transmission was aborted after a few seconds of and Eric naturally wondered what just happened, so they put on their helmets again and went outside to see if they could see what the problem might be. They found it.

They could see a huge Grineer galleon flying overhead. With several small ships flying down, no doubt to secure the pod. A ship dropped off a large group of heavily armed soldiers, heavy gunners, bombards, and Napalms, and many troops. After they had lined up like they were supposed to, they heard a familiar voice speaking in the New Earth language, and saw some Grineer heads moving wave-like as they saw him come through to the front. It was Captain Vor himself.

"Sorry, Tenno. This one's mine." He said with a evil smug smile.

"What do we do Eric? I don't think we can take on that many."

"As Tenno it is our sworn duty to do everything in us for another Tenno, even give our lives. So I say we try."

"I will stomp and get them airborne, you bladestorm them as much as you can then I will crush as many as I can with my charge. While they will be focused on me, use your shuriken. Aim for their necks. Then I'll crush try to crush Vor, and the rest should retreat. Any complaints?"

"Only that I wish I could make up plans as fast as you do. Alright, ready? Go!"

And with that they executed the plan Rhino had just made up. It all went well. Up until the last part. When Rhino made a beeline for Vor, Vor knew what they were trying, and used the power of his Janus Key to repel Rhino. This did not go unnoticed by Ash, so he threw a shuriken in Vor's arm. "Secure the pod!" Vor called out in New Earth, so that the Tenno didn't know to defend it just yet. They saw 3 soldiers moving for the pod and tried to intercept them, but were instead intercepted by Vor. He simply switched so that he held the key in his other hand. And kept fighting. When one of his generals said they had secured the pod. He ordered their retreat, and made a slash like move with his arm. Making an arc of energy to repel the Tenno as they escaped.

* * *

**A/N: Would continue this a bit further, but I'm off to farm Ash Prime, I promise chapter 7 will be longer, and hopefully better :D Good day everyone and thanks again for reading. (Also, i know this chapter name didn't make much sense since i cut it short. My apologies)**

**Next chapter: Deja vú**


	7. The first (part 2)

**A/N: No inspiring comment from DeoxysSpeed? Shame, those are always so fun to read. Anyway, I'm FINALLY back after a few ages. Here's chapter 7, for real. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions.**

**Reminder:**

**Quint Polaris – Vauban**

**Emily Saryn – Saryn (Duhh)**

**Josh(ua) – Volt**

**Brooke – Ash**

**Jason – Loki**

**Eric Johnson – Rhino**

* * *

With the Grineer now in possession of the Pod, the Tenno needed to think up a strategy to get it back, and quickly, they knew that the Grineer had developed a tool that would brainwash any Tenno, thus making them fight for the Grineer cause. This would please the queens, Vor thought.

"Damn it! What do we do now?!" Brooke was roaring disappointed as he threw his helmet on the ground and sat down.

"The only thing we _can_ do." Eric said calmly as he watched the galleon take off. "We report what happened and come up with a strategy to get it back."

"How the hell can you be so calm at a moment like this? They just stole a cryopod and if we don't come up with a good strategy to get it back, they'll have a Warframe suit at their disposal!"

"In a critical moment like this, calm and composure are your greatest allies. For now, let's report back that we lost it so the others can help make up a plan."

When Brooke and Eric returned to the relay and explained what happened Joshua and Jason were pissed. They came up with the plan that with Ash and Loki's stealth abilities would work on recovering the pod. While Vor and his topmost security was distracted by Rhino and Volt. When the plan was explained at the relay the Tenno took off in their Lisets. When they reached the ship that had the pod on board, they got in their switchpods, from which they launched themselves onto the ship and infiltrated it through the vents, the classic Tenno entrance. Rhino and Volt got out of the vent at the earliest convenience and attracted the attention of the security, as per the plan. Ash and Loki kept crawling in vents until they found the room in which the pod was held. It was a large cargo room that had 2 panels which led to 2 further panels that had to be triggered at the same time to open the hidden door. Of course the Tenno already knew about this, and that wasn't the problem. The problem now was that there were 3 elite Grineer soldiers in each room. They had unique armor and weapons, and acted like brothers, it was the most efficient squad of Grineer in history. The infamous Brothers three, with the New Earth word for brothers being "Grustrag". Vor knew the Tenno were a force to be reckoned with, and knew they would definitely come back for the pod. He had the Grustrag three stay guarding the pod no matter what. Ash and Loki knew they couldn't confront the Grustrag three at this time. They had to somehow access the terminals without the 2 Grustrag brothers noticing, and then sync the opening of the door while not getting seen by the third brother who was constantly watching the terminals. This wasn't going to be easy. Engaging one would mean the others would come to their aid, so there was no taking them out one at a time either. The frames invisibility might work, but the brothers would surely notice something going on on the terminal screen. How the hell should they do this? Not to mention moving the pod would only be easy if Rhino was there.

There was no choice, they had to go invisible and try to hack it, if they were caught they had to fight the brothers. This was not going to be easy, Rhino and Volt were risking their lives and needs Ash and Loki to hurry, while Ash and Loki need to be extremely careful and move slowly. If one was caught the other also had to confront a brother, that way neither had 2 brothers on them. They separated and started hacking one terminal each as they went invisible. Everything went well until Ash noticed his invisibility had just worn off. He turned around to find a brother over his shoulder who grabbed on to him instantly so that he couldn't turn invisible again. But Ash, to the shock of the Grustrag slammed a smokescreen right in his chest and kicked himself free, which was when the brother called for backup. Loki heard the radio on the brother he was with go off, and the brother started running to the other room. Loki quickly started the download for the access codes to the last terminal and engaged the Grustrag as well. Rendering him useless to the one Ash was dealing with. The one Loki was dealing with never had time to radio the third one in the main room, rendering him useless as well. Lotus contacted them and told them the mission had gotten too risky, and that they should abort. The Tenno refused, accepting any later punishment for their actions, but they had to do this for their comrade. As Ash was quick enough to become invisible again he could take a few cheap shots at the Grustrag. This was very helpful.

Ash unsheathed his hidden blades and struck the Grustrag a few times. The first being for his radio. The second and third ones were aimed for his legs. Now he couldn't move very fast and couldn't radio for help. The fourth strike hit an arm, but unfortunately the wrong one, so he could still fight. Meanwhile Loki had no such luck. He had disarmed the Grustrag, making it a melee fight with just hands and feet. Loki was as agile as ever, but was low on ability energy, and couldn't go invisible again for a while. Loki could hit easily but the Grustrag was so armored it had little to no effect. It was the opposite for the Grustrag, he could barely hit but when he did it caused some major damage.

Ash was too fast for the Grustrag he was fighting and eventually incapacitated him. He went to help Loki with his Grustrag, but that didn't work. The access codes were done and they had only to secure the pod and get out, while being attacked by both remaining brothers. Ash called Rhino and requested he leave Volt to the security and carry the pod to the ships. He asked Volt about it and he agreed. Rhino left him to it and ran off to collect the pod. Somehow while in battle with 2 of the Grustrag three. Ash and Loki managed to sync the activation of the door releasing the Pod. Rhino showed up a while later and tackled one of the brothers and went to carry the pod. He activated his Iron skin to deflect the attacking brothers, while carrying the massive pod on his back. The security forces were soon informed of additional Tenno trying to capture the cryopod and were told to engage them instead. Volt noticed the forces running away and figured it out.

"Guys, we got trouble. I think these forces were told to disengage and fight you instead. So I'm coming to help, but it's not just me." Volt said as he ran along with them, killing as many as he could along the way.

"Great, first the Grustrag and now this." Rhino said as he kept slowly walking

"Grustrag? You mean the real Grustrag three" Volt said in shock **[I should stop with the puns, shouldn't I?]**

"Yeah, the real deal." Loki replied.

"Crap. I'm on my way." Volt finished as he sped up, ignoring the security forces.

The Tenno were nearing their ships and Volt finally caught up with security shortly behind. He fired an electric beam through the brothers, temporarily stopping them completely. At this point. Vor himself caught up, and was using his weaponized Janus key to try and stop them, Volt somewhat blocked it with his electric field, but some power seeped through, damaging his frame over time, and draining its energy. Rhino finally reached his Liset and threw the pod on board. Volt finally released his remaining energy in a large blast, short-circuiting just about everything around, killing nearby troops too. They managed to all get on their Lisets and take off. Vor shot another beam at them, damaging the engines of Rhinos Liset, crippling it. And another beam, which he fired at all other Lisets. All but Rhinos was perfectly flyable. The ship automatically initiated emergency hyperthrust, launching the liset away at amazing speeds. The others followed, so they could help. Rhino tried to steer it somewhere safe, but it wasn't responding. A few moments of panic later, they crashed down towards Uranus. This day wasn't over yet.

Rhino woke up to yellow warning lights flashing. He managed to open the ship status screen. Almost everything was either offline or missing. Then he noticed it: [LIFE SUPPORT: OFFLINE]

'Wait, that means… The pod!' He thought

'No, no, no. Don't tell me.' He thought as he noticed it was broken too, and the glass was shattered. He ripped open the damaged hatch and grabbed the Warframe inside it. It was Excalibur…

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to WarframeStories, DeoxysSpeed, and Iucsld for the great feedback. I hope you will continue to like my story. Until next time, good day everyone and thanks again for reading.**

**Next chapter: Déjà vu (For real this time)**


	8. Déjà Vu

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions.**

**Reminder:**

**Quint Polaris – Vauban**

**Emily Saryn – Saryn (Duhh)**

**Josh(ua) – Volt**

**Brooke – Ash**

**Jason – Loki**

**Eric Johnson – Rhino**

* * *

'The pod!' He thought

'No, no, no. Don't tell me.' He thought as he noticed it was broken too, and the glass was shattered. He ripped open the damaged hatch and grabbed the Warframe inside it. It was Excalibur…

'Excalibur? The first? I thought he was dead and gone. Seems I need to re-read the history of the old war.' Rhino thought as he took the unconscious man out from the broken cryopod.

Right as Rhino started walking the ship shook.

'The hell?' He thought as he regained his footing.

He put Excalibur down for a minute and looked out the window. He just realized his Liset was under water. He tried to look upwards but could barely see, he was quite deep down.

'I've got to get out of this ship. But I can't leave him.' He though as he turned around to see Excalibur on the floor.

'I think I have an idea,' Eric walked to the back of the ship. 'But it will be dangerous. Very dangerous.' He prepared everything necessary at a panel at the back of the ship before going to the front again, and took off his helmet and put it on the desk that was the Codex.

"My name is Eric Johnson. A general-class pilot of the Rhino Warframe." He spoke for a recording. My ship was shot when I tried to escape from a Grineer galleon and I have crashed on what I believe is… Uranus? Yeah, Uranus. My last mission was to recover a Tenno cryopod the Grineer had stolen. And the unconscious Tenno in the Excalibur Warframe is with me in this ship. I am currently underwater somewhere I don't know. Nor do I know how deep down I am at this time, I sent this message in hopes that someone will find it if I turn up missing after what I am about to attempt. I have decided to abandon this ship and use my Archwing to try and reach the surface with the other Tenno. That is all, wish me luck."

He put on his helmet again and ended communications to send the message.

He held Excalibur in his arms and attached himself to his Odonata Archwing in the back of the ship. He opened one of the doors, letting water flood the Liset. He prayed to god the message sent and shot out of the Liset as fast as he could with no weapons and Excalibur in arms. The Liset behind him was now left to rot and Eric used every last ounce of power in the Archwing to boost himself towards what he thought to be the surface.

'I… Have to… Make it! For the Tenno… counting on me…! For…The Lotus!'

As he had just lost his breath and was nearing the surface, eventually bursting out of the sea. His Archwing had very little power left. He decided to keep ascending and look for his squadmates that accompanied him to the mission. He thought he saw something a bit off in the distance and flew towards it. Only for the Archwing to cut out.

'No! Shit! Not now!'

He thought as he curled up around Excalibur using his Iron Skin with what little Warframe energy he had left, crashing to the ground. When Eric regained consciousness, his iron skin had worn off and Excalibur was no longer in his arms, but next to him, and his Odonata had just become dead weight. He detached himself and rested Excalibur on a cliff wall while going out to scout the area he had just crashed in. Night was falling too, this would normally without saying, work to the Tenno advantage but not now that Eric had no power in his damaged suit and was roughed up as well as in need of some rest. He took off his suit completely and started climbing the nearest large cliff. A while into climbing he noticed a platform a short distance away from him. He leapt and thanks to not wearing his suit, didn't fall to his death, but grabbed on to the railing and just barely pulled himself over it.

When he stood up, he noticed something that was not to his liking.

'You have got to be kidding me.'  
He was staring straight at a Grineer military base. Eric couldn't help but wonder if the Grineer would actually recognize him out of his suit. He decided not to chance it and just snuck up towards the landing pad. There were only 2 guards outside as of right now. Each wielding a Grakata, the standard issue Grineer gun. Eric patiently waited until they were as far away from one another as could be. The one furthest out on the platform was the one he killed, and took the weapon of, before going back into hiding on the outside of the railing.

When the other guard came over and saw the body, Eric jumped him too and killed him, before throwing both over the rail. Sun was setting and Eric decided to get back to Excalibur to get some rest. He knows he needs it.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe not as long as you expected, sorry if not. I just wanted something published to show I'm still alive, if I still have anyone even still reading this… Anyway, good day everyone and thanks again for reading.**

**Next chapter: Sloppy…**


	9. Sloppy

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had some trouble coming up with how to continue where I left off last time. But I think I finally figured it out. Also, I'd like your thoughts on something for next time. I had some ideas on some characters backstory, but not how I would fit them into the story, would you guys want me to try and upload them here as something along the lines of "filler" or make another story alltogether and have it be like [Don't read until you have finished chapter X of The Warframes]. I'd like some opinions on that.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions.**

**Reminder:**

**Quint Polaris – Vauban**

**Emily Saryn – Saryn (Duhh)**

**Josh(ua) – Volt**

**Brooke – Ash**

**Jason – Loki**

**Eric Johnson – Rhino**

* * *

Sun was setting and Eric decided to get back to Excalibur to get some rest. He knows he needs it.

Eric woke up again later in the night after a short sleep. He looked around and noticed Excalibur wasn't near him anymore. He jolted up, scanning his surroundings instantly, and when he looked up to the cliff edge he was resting towards he was pounced on by none other than Excalibur himself.

Eric blocked the leg Excalibur tried to drop on him and Excalibur did a backflip and countered with a kick to Erics gut instantly.

"Argh. What the hell are you doing?" Eric asked Excalibur

"I was testing you, you're really sloppy. For one this isn't a Tenno outpost, and you kept little to no watch over me and my condition." Excalibur retorted calmly as he took of his helmet to reveal a white face with messy facial hair and long brown, messy hair.

"My mission was compromised by captain Vor damaging my Liset when I tried to recover you. If you're hurt, we'll have to get you to a medic back at a relay."

"Speaking of, where _is_ your Liset?"

"Currently destroyed."

"Retrievable?"

"Doubt it. I crashed deep underwater and used my Archwing to get us out."

"Archwing?"

"Oh right, these didn't exist in your time, it's kind of like a jetpack we Tenno can use in space or under water."

"I see, and this is yours?" Excalibur said as he looked at the lifeless pile of junk beside them

"So. The question remains. What if I was taken by the enemy, and you were actually attacked just now?"

"I've taken out 2 enemies already, I can handle the level of Grineer troops here."

"Not without extreme agility, your Warframe, or a weapon."

"I just took it off to recon the area. And took out 2 guards and took their weapons."

"So where are they?" Excalibur question with a condescending tone and look as Eric looked around and noticed they were gone.

"Exactly. If the enemy had found us, I'd be in their hands…" Excalibur said as he pointed the 2 Grakata at Eric "…And you'd be dead."

"I'm only human, I need sleep too."

"Only thing you need to do is finish the mission." Excalibur retorted instantly

"Yeah? Well you can clearly fight. What's to say you wouldn't defend yourself? If you got grabbed and fought I would most likely wake up and assist you."

"I'll bestow upon you everything I own, the day you show me someone fighting while unconscious."

"Very funny. Either way, we need to find the other Tenno that were with me.

"And just how do you suppose we do that?"

"Let me think…"

* * *

**Meanwhile - Flying just below the clouds**

* * *

"I can't find a trace of him or his ship anywhere. You guys got anything on your ends?" Joshua asked the other Tenno over communications.

"Nothing on my end. Jason?" Brooke replied dissapointed.

"Yeah. When I was looking around towards the south I picked up a distress message from Eric. He said he had crashed underwater, and would attempt to use his Odonata to get to the surface. And I saw what looks like a Grineer outpost, but I couldn't get too close without being seen, and probably shot down as well." Jason replied on his end.

"That's a lead, and I'll go investigate it. Take me there, Jason." Brooke demanded.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't we go together in that case?" Joshua questioned Brookes words.

"No, it's better I go alone. Atleast to scout it out and see if Eric and his frame are near there. Your Archwing isn't stealth-class for that matter. And your trackers might get picked up by the outpost radars."

"Implying yours wouldn't?" Jason questioned him as well.

"Well no. You guys weren't with at the time, but when I had my Itzal ordered, I requested there were no trackers installed whatsoever. Despite the added risk of not being able to find me if I were to go missing."

"I see. That is a good plan. Josh, we'll stay in our Lisets for now and see if we can scan that outpost, while Brooke is down there scouting for Eric. Agreed?" Jason questioned

"Agreed." He answered as they flew south.

* * *

**Back on the ground**

* * *

"Listen," Eric started after a while of thinking "You're not gonna like this, but I think we have no option but to wait for the others to find us."

"Others? There are Tenno coming?"

"Yeah, my squad consisted of Me in a Rhino suit, as well as an Ash, Loki, and a Volt Warframe."

"How do you know they're not back at a Relay then? Thinking we're dead?"

"I saw them follow me to Uranus when my ship malfunctioned and took me here by force."

"So are they as incompetent as you?"

"Listen, you! I will not have you insult my squad members and friends like that. If you have any complaints you direct them to me as squad leader, understood?"

"You done?" A voice said seemingly out of nowhere. "Squabbling I mean."

"It that… Brooke?" Eric questioned silently

"That's Ash, at the moment." He replied as he disengaged his Itzals invisibility and revealed himself. "Since we're still on a mission. Right, well I'll go report your presence here to Volt and Loki, and we'll come up with a plan to return." Ash said as he went invisible again and took off.

* * *

**Back in the Liset**

* * *

"Alright, I've confirmed that Rhino is down there. How'd the scan go?" Ash reported in.

"Finished. We found it was, true to suspicion, a Grineer outpost." Volt replied.

"That complicates things. You see, the frame in the cryopod was excalibur, and he's conscious. On top of that. Rhino only has his Archwing with no fuel."

"Hmm, you guys." Loki butted in "You know how Ordis can hack security and unlock door and stuff? You think he could do that, but in reverse, and lock the outpost down while we rescue him?"

"It might work in theory. So long as they don't have any hidden cannons that can down a Liset. I doubt they'd lock in an emergency. Can we somehow try to flood the outpost with the waters nearby?" Volt replied.

"We don't have the firepower for that. Besides, it's far too risky for Rhino." Ash muttered calmly.

"Lacking in firepower you say?" Another voice joined in on the comms. It was Quint. "I have enough of that." He said as 2 figures cut through the clouds. 1 of which was currently unknown and 1 Liset. The unknown blade-like ship bombed the outpost as the Liset holding Quint set down by the side to pick up Excalibur, Rhino, and the dead Archwing.

"Is this your ship Quint?" Rhino asked as he stepped inside, alongside Excalibur.

"Not quite. I was given a Liset, that's back at the relay."

"So what you're saying is…" Excalibur started

"This is _your_ ship, Tenno." Quint finished the sentence

"Why is he referring to you as "Tenno"? Who is this guy, Rhino?" Excalibur questioned as he raised the Grakata slightly with hostile intent.

"Well, to be honest. We don't know that either. We know that his name is Quint Polaris. And he's the enemy of our enemy."

"Intent?" Excalibur asked, distrustingly.

"Unknown, but don't point guns at him, he saved us all once before, including yourself. He's not an enemy of the Tenno. He has yet to explain it all to us as well. But for now, let's just head home. Mission's complete." Rhino finished.

* * *

**A/N: Deoxyspeed. How do you like the way I am portraying your OC thus far? Anything you want me to change (hopefully nothing drastic) or are you satisfied with how he is now? Just want to know what you think of your Quint. Anyway that's all for now. Good day everyone and thanks again for reading.**

**Next chapter: Severance**


	10. Severance

**A/N: I'm gonna dedicate this part of the Author's notes to a friend of mine who may or may not have just finished an exam a couple hours after this goes up. I just want to say, keep up the hard work, alright buds? I'm certain you've got a bright future ahead if you keep up like this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions.**

* * *

**Reminder:**

**Quint Polaris – Vauban**

**Emily Saryn – Saryn (Duhh)**

**Josh(ua) – Volt**

**Brooke – Ash**

**Jason – Loki**

**Eric Johnson – Rhino**

* * *

"Ah, I see you were able to recover the stolen pod. Excalibur, sir. Lady lotus says you are to turn in your suit for updating in the science lab, then get some food, and rest in your quarters." A relay guard said to them as they walked out of their ships

"Understood." Excalibur nodded and walked off to the lab.

"As for the rest of you, excluding Polaris," the relay guard started "are to report to lady Lotus about the mission. And Polaris is also welcome to eat and rest if he wishes, ask anyone and I'll have someone escort you to some temporary quarters."

"Uhh, thank you. Actually I'd just like to rest my head for a minute. Could you take me to those temporary quarters now?"

"Of course. Right this way." Said the guard as he walked off alongside Quint as the other Tenno went to report to the Lotus.

**In the observatory**

"…And that's why we took so long to come back with him." Jason said after the post-mission report was done.

"I understand." She replied coldly. As Jason and Brooke nodded at eachother during the silence that followed.

"There was one more thing, lady Lotus…" Brooke started.

"What is it?"

"Well, when I followed Excalibur to the science lab to turn in his suit. I overheard them talking about Saryn being in a stable condition again. And that she had some more power thanks to the Technocyte in her."

"What you heard is true, A report was filed about it just before your arrival back here."

"Thought so. That's why I'd like to request your permission… Your permission for me and Excalibur to train her to become a Tenno, and use those powers for the better. With the training of the 2 most elite Warframe pilots we currently have."

"That is not my decision to make. Did you talk to Excalibur about it?"

"Yes, he feels the same way. And I understand this will somewhat cripple our military strength for a while, but when we're done it might be a lot stronger."

"I see your point. I give you permission to attempt to recruit her as Tenno, but… What if she declines?"

"Then there's nothing we can do." Excalibur said as he had just opened the door to the room and overheard what brooke said. "But I don't think she would rather live in fear of Grineer and wildlife every day rather than to be a respected, protected Tenno with no fear. Would't you agree?"

"Convincing as ever, Hayden." Lotus said, almost growing a smile to the other pilots surprise.

"It's what I do." He said as he took off his helmet to show his face with messy, long hair. "And I need a haircut." He said as he turned around and left the observatory.

* * *

**In the temporary quarters**

* * *

'The hell you doing, Quint? Why are you acting all buddy-buddy and saving Tenno now?' He thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. 'You're Corpus, aren't you? What are you doing then? You saved them twice, and they saved you once. You're in no ones debt, so WHY. ARE. YOU. STILL. HERE?' Quint questioned himself loudly as he poked his forhead hard, but stopped when he heard the door open and light shone in on the dimly lit room. A shadowy female figure stepped in with a tray in her hands that had some fruit and something to drink on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think there was anyone in here. I hope I'm not intruding, I was told I could remain here for a while." She says kindly as she puts the tray on the table in front of him and sits down on the side opposite of Quint, letting him see her midnight blue hair and damaged skin on her arms and face in her loose outfit.

"Yeah I was told the same thing." He replied coldly and quietly as he broke eye contact again.

"Something wrong? If you're hungry you can have one of my fruits if you want."

"That's kind of you, but no thanks, I'm in- Wait, you said you could remain here for a while? So you're not Tenno either?"

"Tenno?" She repeated like it was the wierdest word ever. "Uhh, no. My name is Emily Saryn. I was taken in by these guys and treated, because I was an experiment of some faction back on Earth. I can't remember their na-" she was cut off

"The Grineer." Quint stated with a serious look.

"Oh yeah that's the name. Wait how did you know it? Are you from Earth too?"

'This is odd. I never though about whether or not there were people who had no idea there is a war for the solar system going on.' Quint thought as he realised why she was so clueless.

"No, I'm a member of their enemy faction. The Corpus. Or, well… I was."

"Cor-pus? Okay… So what are you now then?"

"Well I… I don't know…" He said as he clutched the helmet in his hands

"What do you mean?" She asked as she stood up and went around to his side to attempt to cheer him up by putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't really explain… Sorry, but there's something I have to do." He said as he removed her hand and stood up. "These people who took you in are the Tenno, they are kind. Do not take their kindness for granted." He said as he put his helmet on and left the room, backtracking to the hangar where his Liset was waiting for him. But before he could reach it he was halted by a familiar figure.

"Going somewhere, Quint?" The distinguishable voice of Loki (as he was known to Quint) stopped him in his tracks.

"Why do you care?" He asked, without even turning back to face him.

"Why do I care? Well maybe because it would be incredibly foolish to just let you walk off if you're going back to the Corpus."

"I am going to Jupiter. But not to join back up with the Corpus. You don't have to worry about me any more." He stated, as he resumed walking and got quite close to his docked Liset.

"Ash!" Jason called. And the frame instantly appeared before Quint with its hidden blades out, and helmet off, letting Quint for the first time see the face of a Warframe pilot. And in this case Ash's White face with dark-blonde, thick hair that reached just past his ears.

"We had the feeling you'd want to leave. So tell us where you're going and why. Like Jason said, we can't just let you walk off."

"Like I said I'm going to Jupiter again." He started getting frustrated at the Tenno before him

"Yeah, so I heard. Why?"

"To end it."

"End it? End what exactly? The war? Your life? The space-time continuum?"

"My connections."

"Gonna need you to be more specific than that, connections with who? Us or them?" Brooke was getting annoyed with Quints dodgy answers

"Both." He replied coldly with a deadly serious look in his eyes.

"The hell you mean both? Just how were you going to do that? Go to earth, set up your own little place in one of those giant trees? Live in solitude and hunt animals for your survival?"

"Your jokes aren't amusing anyone, Tenno."

"Don't call me Tenno in that condescending tone! My name is Brooke Rowland. At the very least refer to my by my suits name Ash! We've saved each others lives. You have twice over. We should be like brothers, fighting alongside one another for the good of this solar system, so what is so important for you that you can't tell someone who thinks of you AS THEIR BROTHER?" Brooke was practically shouting in Quints face at this point.

"I'm going to help you, one last time, by destroying my home outpost of Andrastea, which happens to be Alad's outpost where he keeps most of his resources and plans for robotics."

"And why don't you just wait a day and we'll do it together? As brothers, AS TENNO."

"This is my last favor I do for you Tenno. In return, can you just leave me."

"Why do you refuse to acknowledge me? Why do you not let us help you, Quint?" He said in a more quiet, almost consoling tone.

"Because I am no Tenno, like you." And with that last line Brooke lowered his arms and retracted his blades, letting Quint pass to his ship.

* * *

**On Andrastea, Jupiter**

* * *

Quint had just gotten out of the ventilation system, and was sneaking around in his own Vauban suit that was still alien to the other Corpus. He killed any one he could along the way in cold blood and instantly moved on without remorse or even checking the identity of the one he just killed. Finally he reached the station control room, and of course, killed every one in there. When he was done he found the station GSS settings and set disabled them.

All lights in the station instantly went crimson red and the stationwide speakers announced the following; "Gravitational Shielding Systems – Offline." Quint quickly left the room and hacked the access panel so that it would take unecessarily long to get open, not to mention the trap in the console itself, should any one get in. And ran away as quickly as possible, before the regret of having betrayed his former comrades caught up with him…

* * *

**A/N: That's right buds, I stayed up all night to write this chapter for your sake. Also, Deoxyspeed, I may have "tainted" your OCs name a bit, but the "quick to tell jokes" part is coming soon, I promise. That's all for now. Good day everyone and thanks again for reading.**

**Next chapter: Better bonds**


	11. Better Bonds

**A/N: Whaaaaat?! Two chapters in one night? In one **_**sitting?**_** Damn, I can work fast when I know exactly what to do. I impress myself sometimes, y'know that? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes, I am only using their material in my fanfictions.**

* * *

**Reminder:**

**Quint Polaris – Vauban**

**Emily Saryn – Saryn (Duhh)**

**Josh(ua) – Volt**

**Brooke Rowland – Ash**

**Jason – Loki**

**Eric Johnson – Rhino**

* * *

Quint quickly left the room and hacked the access panel so that it would take unecessarily long to get open. And ran away as quickly as possible, before the regret of having betrayed his former comrades caught up with him…

He ran into heavy resistance on the way. But was able to easily cut through thanks to his time as a soldier before becoming an engineer. It reminded him a bit about the time during another battle when he was cutting throught tons of Grineer to reach his friend, Mahzo who was under _a lot_ of fire at the time, and was bleeding dangerously much too. He tried to deploy the prototype version of his new idea Bastille, but it failed pretty much instantly, and didn't really do anything to the surrounding grineer. So he just haphazardly threw Tesla balls at the nearest soldiers and made a break for it with Mahzo in arms. Oh crap…

Having thought about that battle reminded him of Mahzo who he didn't even know if he had killed or was about to kill, by destroying Andrastea. Quint subconsciously slowed down and quietly shed some tears under his helmet, but tried to keep them down. He was too distracted to see the Prova headed for his forehead as he kept slowly running away. And with a loud clang he fell to the ground.

He looked up and instantly recognized the unique Corpus suit. It was Black and red with special markings on the side of the helmet, indicating who it belonged to. It was Mahzo. He wasn't too distracted to notice the Prova this time, headed for his windpipe as he was lying on his back. He instinctively rolled aside and stood up quickly. The pain in his heart was too great for him to want to do anything other than just show himself to Mahzo and then probably get killed for his treachery.

But he forced his body to move nonetheless.

Quint couldn't believe it, his best friend and rival of the Scout unit, Mahzo was standing before him with the hatred as if an ugly Grineer butcher had just, by luck, inflicted a fatal slash upon Quint who was now dead in Mahzo's arms. They knew they meant the world to eachother, and for that reason Quint refused to reveal his identity to Mahzo, in order to keep his status as his friend.

Quint forced his arm to reach over his shoulder to pick up his Lecta whip and take a ready stance. Mahzo leapt at him first and due to the immense pain he felt, Quint forgot Mahzo's method of attack, and didn't expect a fake strike and he was his by the tip of the prova in his gut, and it stung. It stung a lot.

"Now, let's see who we're dealing with." Mahzo stated as he raised his hand in an attempt to unmask Quint. But Quint jumped back, on to the nearby system of stairs over molten lava pouring down. "Show your face!" Mahzo shouted at him as he launched repeated thrusts towards Quints head with the tip of the Prova.

Quint got serious and dodged every strike and remembered that he launches another fake one at the end of that combination. One aimed towards making you duck under it and then he turns the Prova in his hand and brings it down for a blindside strike no one could forsee. No one, but Quint of course. He played along until the ducking part at which point he put his Lecta back over his shoulder and caught the Prova with his left hand.

Quint swung at Mahzo's feet with the Lecta, waiting for him to jump to then finish it by striking the tip of the Prova into Mahzo's heart, resulting in cardiac arrest. But Mahzo blocked it with the palm of his left hand, and then grabbed a hold of it despite the pain, and punched Quint with his dominant right hand. Before kicking him away.

Quint turned the kick into a backwards combat roll covered by a blindside swipe from the Lecta as he rolled. Mahzo foresaw this and caught the end of the whip, and started winding Quint up in it, before finally wrapping several laps around the neck of Quint, forcing him to turn off the electricity in it. Which gave Mahzo exactly what he wanted.

Mahzo now standing behind Quint with Prova in hand and Quint wrapped up in his own whip, Mahzo could finally take off the helmet on Quint. He undid the safety switches on it and forced it off for a large chunk of instant regret.

"Q-Quint…?" He said in shock. Quint had completely given up now, he saw no reason to go on, all connections were cut and he ensured no one could make it to the control room in time to save the station. He, along with Mahzo were now doomed with the station.

"Gravitational Shield System power – 70%" The stationwide speaker announced.

"I… I don't believe it…. Why…?" Quint couldn't answer and was just about ready to lie down and die when something neither of the two could forsee. A giant hole in the wall was blown and there were 2 Tenno riding atop a Liset. _Quint's_ Liset.

"Quint! Was this your idea? Dump yourself along with the station in the liquid hydrogen down towards the core? The same voice from earlier shouted.

"Loki?" Quint was amazed the Tenno had come for him, to save him.

"Listen, you don't get to be kind to a Tenno, and negotiate about nothing in return. We don't work like that. Atleast I don't." Ash followed up. Loki switch teleported Quint on to the Liset and Ash teleported behind Mahzo to handle the situation from there. Quint could do nothing but watch in amazement.

Mahzo was an expert in hand-to-hand combat with regular units, but he had never before been up against units that could teleport in an instant and literally become invisible.

Ash deployed a smoke bomb and then Loki switched them out, as Ash could cut free from the binds of the Lecta with his hidden blades. Mahzo was being dominated in the smoke by the Warframes both kicking and punching at him. When Mahzo finally found an opening on the Loki Warframe he struck instantly, but that was just a fake, and the Prova went right trough.

The smoke dissipated and Mahzo saw Quint standing tall alongside Loki and Ash on the Liset.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Quint?! Why are you betraying the Corpus? Why? Why now? We could have won this war if we put our minds together. We still can! Come back, you idiot!"

I'm afraid _you're_ the idiot, Mahzo. I've seen since day 1 that it's the Tenno who are winning this war. I've forseen it all. There's nothing you can do." He said as he turned around. "This is the end Mahzo. Farewell."

"I WONT LET YOU LEAVE." He said as he took something off his belt and threw it at the Liset. Quint knew exactly what it was. It was Mahzo's personal modified Castanas that were not electical, but explosive. And dangerously so.

"Shit. Brace yourselves, Tenno!" He called as he took aim with something on his wrist, and fired it at Mahzo.

'That wont do you any good, killing a man falling to his death is quite foolish for someone with your brains, Quint.' Mahzo thought as he saw the cylindrical needle-like object flying at him.

"Now!" Quint called and flicked something on his wrist to make the object attract all nearby things like a singularity. It pulled Mahzo closer to the Liset, and the custom Castanas back toward Mahzo for a grand explosion.

"Tenno, I…" Quint started after seeing his former best friend die in front of him like that.

"Don't speak, just… Don't speak right now." Ash replied in an almost cheerful tone. "We're going home."

* * *

**A/N: I still need feedback on that backstory "filler" thingamabob situation if you want to know more about Mahzo. I bet he's pretty boring if he's introduced and killed in the same chapter. Well that's all for now. Good day everyone and thanks again for reading.**

**Next chapter: Technocyte Skill**


	12. Technocyte Skill

**A/N: Hey, sorry for taking so long to publish this chapter. It's just that something will "come up" in the next few chapters and I don't want it to remove peoples incentive to read this, so I feel like I have to publish them all in ultra rapid fire mode to keep people interested. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes. I'm just a huge fan.**

* * *

**Reminder:**

**Hayden – Excalibur  
****Quint Polaris – Vauban  
****Emily Saryn – Saryn  
****Joshua – Volt  
****Brooke Rowland – Ash  
****Jason – Loki  
****Eric Johnson – Rhino**

* * *

"Tenno, I…" Quint started after seeing his former best friend die in front of him like that.

"Don't speak, just… Don't speak right now." Ash replied in an almost cheerful tone. "We're going home."

Hidden Tenno outpost on Earth, 8 months later [**A/N: Personally, I like timeskips as much as the next person, but I'm making an exception here as there's no other way to write this chapter or 8 (in-story) months worth of content.**]

Saryn was sneaking around the small wooded area designated for training trying to think of a way to attack and bring down the Excalibur in his archwing shortly above the ground, when she got an idea.

She suddenly switched from sneakily walking to running straight towards him, but stopped herself just short. She made sure to pounce at him from behind yelling "Here!" to intentionally reveal her position. But instead she faked him out by just shedding a "skin" and launching it at him as she snuck away and hid. She started running and launched herself _along with_ a skin at him, she quickly maneuvered around Excalibur as he slashed the skin. She latched on to the archwing for an instant to be able to leap up from it to plant a heel in an unsuspecting Excaliburs face, crashing them to the ground.

"Time!" Yelled Ash as he stopped a stopwatch when Excalibur hit the ground. "Saryn, it took you 8 minutes and 42 seconds to take down Excalibur, you pass the test!" He half-yelled from his own branch a bit away.

"Well done. You should be proud of yourself, not everyone can take me down within 10 minutes. Hell, most can't take me down at all." Excalibur commended her.

"Thanks, but it's all because of you and Brooke teaching me all this." She replied as she extended her hand to Hayden

"We can teach you, but not move for you. What you have accomplished is of your own accord." Brooke said as he joined the two. "Now, Hayden. Don't you think she's ready?" He questioned as he diverted his gaze to the man in an Excalibur suit

"Ready? I'd say she's a bit beyond just being ready."

"What do you guys mean?" She asked as they now looked at her.

"It's time, Saryn. Time for you to go on your first official mission. It's a D-rank, so you don't have to worry. In fact, don't be surprised if you're not needed at all."

"Are you guys sure about this? I mean, I've only trained for 8 months and-" She was cut off by Brooke as he puts a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her.

"Don't worry, everything will go _just fine,_ alright?"

"I… I guess…" She replies quetly as she looks at the ground.

"Our recon team here on earth say that lately they've seen some unusual things when investigating abandoned Grineer settlements." Excalibur starts. "They concluded this was by someone who had 'powers like that of Tenno' as they described it. They've taken to calling this anomaly 'Fairy'. Your mission is to join up with a team of our scientists to go look for this anomaly. You're just security in case anything should happen. Got it?" He explained in a sergeant-ish manner.

Earning only a nod from Saryn, he took of his helmet and bent forwards slightly to match her eye level. "You'll do fine, Saryn. Trust me, and trust yourself."

Then he put his helmet back on and walked over to the science team that had just arrived. "Should anything happen, just call us on the comms."

"So, you'll be our guardian for this mission then?" One of the scientists asked her after being briefed by Brooke.

"Uh, yeah." She replied simply "Where do we start?"

"About 6 kilometers west of here is the first spot."

"Let's move then, get behind me and tell me if you see anything."

"Right!" They all replied in unison before lining up in 2 lines behind her as she walked.

A while later into the forest they crossed the border into Grineer territory and stumbled upon their first unit

Saryn saw a squadron of Grineer troops up ahead. With her hand signals she ordered the team of scientists to step back and let her take them out silently one by one. She noticed a butcher that had strayed a bit too far out from the group, and took him out with her Mk. 1 Paris. Luckily for Saryn, he was hit with sufficient force to fall over to the side and landing in the shade, making the body harder to see. She quickly and silently made her way to where the dead butcher lay. She dragged it behind a tree and made a mold to resemble the dead soldier and placed it where he was sent to patrol. Some others tried to communicate with it, but it gave no response. A lancer walked up to it and noticed something was wrong. He dismissed it as some kind of plant and tried to kick it over, but when his foot touched the mold, it exploded into toxic fumes all around the lancer, killing him instantly. As he screamed, the group focused all their attention towards him, allowing Saryin to get around the unit and take out another trooper with her Mk. 1 Bo.

"We're not along here, stay on guard!" the unit commander told the others in the Grineer language as they all got alert and raised their weapons. Saryn was safe for now, but saw no immediate way out that wouldn't result in her getting seen fleeing. She had no choice. There were 2 soldiers on their way to location. The closest was a lancer who she quickly dealt with by crushing his windpipe with the end of her Bo before he could react. The other one who was another butcher saw this and could only mutter "Tenno?" before an arrow ran through his head.

This was still enough to alert everyone else of her location. She already knew there would be nowhere to hide, and retreat wasn't an option as the science team needed to investigate this area. She swung her Paris over her shoulder and picked up a handfull of kunai from each pouch. She threw kunai to kill 2 of them, and had 1 left in her hand now. She rammed it into the face of a lancer before turning to the last enemy of the unit. The unit commander who had grey armor and a crimson weapon. She tried to swing the kunai at his face aswell, but it was dodged when he slammed the ground forcefully enough to knock Saryn off her feet and the Kunai out of her hand. Thinking she didn't have the time to fire arrows at him, she threw her Paris away and grabbed her Bo again. She charged at him after he fired a rocket her way. She slid under it just in time to dodge it and thought the bombard was no worse threat than a normal lancer. He fired another rocket and Saryn started sliding but was shocked to see the rockets trajectory curve downwards, blowing her into the ground and decimating her shields and damaging her directly.

The bombard took the chance to call in reinforcements while Saryn was lying on her back, wounded. She got back up after a while and the bombard could see some dark green oozing off of Saryn, but thought nothing of it. She dashed toward him again and came into striking distance but was elbowed back instantly.

She fell back on a knee and looked up to see the closest Grineer unit approaching in the distance. She tried to throw some spores but only 1 hit the bombard and he threw it off instantly. The reinforcements arrived and took a crescent-shape formation around her.

"Die, dammit!" She roared, enraged as she blew the toxic cloud that had been forming around her outward. She noticed the Grineer inhaled the smoke and had immense trouble focusing, she threw more spores and this time they all hit their targets. She dispatched the Grineer surrounding her one by one in the toxic mist with her Bo. Before long she noticed the green mist that surrounded them making it a bit harder to see the 30-ish corpses around her. Finally after her rage, she looked at her hands in fear and thought 'I did this?'

A few seconds later she covered her mouth with her hands while coughing. She was being affected by the Technocyte gas around her as the Grineer had been. The eventual pain in her chest made her collapse on the ground. She was lying on her stomach, panicking and trying to remember how to contact Brooke or Hayden. It was no use, she realised as she slipped into unconsciousness…

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Remember me? I got some ideas on how to continue this, so here's another chapter and hopefully even more soon, I hope I can stop procrastinating and write my ideas down "while they're hot" so to speak. Well anyway, that's all. Good day and thanks again for reading.**

**Next chapter: Finding the "Miracle"**


	13. Finding the Miracle

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warframe. Warframe is property of Digital Extremes. I'm just a huge fan.**

**Reminder:  
Hayden – Excalibur  
Quint Polaris – Vauban  
Emily Saryn – Saryn  
Joshua – Volt  
Brooke Rowland – Ash  
Jason – Loki  
Eric Johnson – Rhino**

* * *

2 hours had passed, Brooke and Hayden had heard nothing from Saryn and became worried that something may have happened to her. They double checked the map for the route she was supposed to follow, and hurried off after her. There were no Grineer on the path, but the worrying part was that there was no trace of Saryn or the team of scientists that went with her. They arrived at the first area she was to investigate. No troops or any evidence of investigating. Same for the second area.

Ash and Excalibur now became more confused than worried, was she trying to pull a prank on them maybe? Make it look like she had done none of them after leaving? It wasn't a bad idea, but nothing necessary. On route to the 3rd area, they came across something strange, dead Grineer. The weird part wasn't that the soldier was dead, seemingly from nothing. The weird part was where he lay. He was the first body of a trail that would lead to Saryn. A trail that had strayed from the path she was meant to follow. Dismissing the bodies, they hurried off toward the point north-east of area 3, where they found her.

She was barely clinging on to her life. She was surrounded with more than 2 full Grineer squads worth of dead bodies, as well as the corpses of the scientist team that had perished in the earlier battle. Ash could feel Saryns pulse, though very faintly. A quick investigation made it look like she had killed her surroundings, and greatly endangered herself with her toxic abilities. Excalibur instantly called for a Liset with a medical team to come pick them up ASAP.

Roughly 10 minutes later a Liset arrived to pick them up and bring them to the nearest relay, that being Larunda over Mercury.

After Saryn had been handed over to the medical team Ash could do nothing but quickly walk around in small circles worrying himself to death.

"Dude. Relax." A familiar voice spoke up. Joshua, the Silver Disciple pilot of the Volt Warframe.

"You need to calm down, Brooke. How about we do something to get her off your mind for a while? Ooh, I know. How about we spar? It's been a while since we last did, and back then you were lower rank than me."

"Spar?" He replied, somewhat confused.

"Yeah, I want to see how well I can do against you now, Mr. Seeker." Josh teased.

"Hm, alright then. Let's go to a dueling room." Brooke replied, excited to see his friends development.

"Rise." The referee Jason called out as they stood up in unison.  
"Arm." He commanded, as that would be when one would equip their weapons, but this was purely hand-to-hand, so they just took their stances.

"Begin!" Jason commanded, watching Josh charge at Brooke who was currently just crouching. When Josh came into range, he bullet jumped at him with a deceptive hand swiping by his face, grabbing his focus to that, as he throws an actual punch towards his now open face.

It wasn't often, but Josh had seen this move before, and blocked his punch with his left hand before putting his right arm on Brooke's right arm. He put his leg behind Brookes and pushed forward in a quick motion, forcing Brooke backwards. Brooke countered with a backwards roll while holding Josh's arm to force him down aswell. Josh fell diagonally over Brooke and landed with a thump on his back, before Brooke finished the roll onto Josh, pinning him down and earning the win for round 1. The match was over in less than a minute.

"Round 2: Begin!" Jason commanded as the two slowly closed the distance on one another. Josh tried distracting Brooke with a flurry of fake punches and kicks at the highest speed Josh could throw them without his Volt Warframe on. Brooke easily countered this by first leaping back a bit, before sliding towards him with a powerful kick that Josh didn't have time to dodge. Instead, Josh used Brookes flow to attempt to win by grabbing his leg and putting him in a painful hold with his leg bent backwards further than what it's supposed to. Brooke countered again by using his deceptively strong arms to throw Josh over him like a scorpion stinging with it's tail. This knocked the wind out of Josh and as Brooke had his foot on Josh, he won round 2 aswell.

"Winner: Brooke Rowland!" Jason decided when he saw that Josh was unfit to continue.

"So, how did it feel, Mr. Silver Disciple?" Brooke teased Josh.

"Heh, not bad at all. You're incredibly strong man."

"Indeed. Don't forget that it's part of my suit aswell. I can't train myself any stronger than this with my own body, as that would lean towards favoring strength over agility. As the pilot of Ash, that's not good."

"Hey, How about we do some tournament when we have more pilots around. Hayden, Eric and Saryn too." Josh said excitedly, before realising he just reminded Brooke of Saryn's condition.

"Hey, relax." He said as he noticed the look on Brookes face become more emotionless again. "The medical team is taking care of her. She's in good hands, alright?"

"Right…" Brooke replied.

"I'm gonna go check up on her." Jason joined in. She _is_ one of us afterall.

But there were no good news to be had. Saryns condition was getting no better. The medical team could now only delay it. Excalibur had been given the mission to find the only thing that might save her. The one who had gained the callsign "Miracle".

He had traveled to a very specific part of Earth. The region had been abandoned after leak of the Cicero toxin. It was extremely deadly, and no one was assumed to have survived it. Excalibur headed there as he knew that's where he last saw her. He wanted to see if he could find out her whereabouts, clues, or maybe even her corpse. Just something to confirm where she was, dead or alive. Excalibur was equipped with a special suit that Quint had made for him, It had many very small doses of antidote built into it, that would automatically inject should the need arise. It was never fully tested as the situation was so dire. Thus it was nicknamed the Prototype-Toxin-Shielding, or Proto-armor for short. He had been dropped down right over the base, as there was no longer any way out or in other than via ship.

Excalibur walked through the half-reclaimed Grineer outpost, looking around at the eerie emptiness that the Cicero crisis left. The whole place was covered in a thick green mist, making it hard to see anything further than 10 meters away. After a while of trying to navigate the deadly base, he noticed that the toxin was getting to him, and the suit wasn't injecting him with Anti-toxin.

Getting immense trouble breathing properly, he started coughing a lot. Just as saryn had. Shortly after he felt an immense pain in his chest, and fell to his knees with a hand over his heart. He now lay flat on the ground, reaching out for what looked like a silhouette in the distance. Shortly afterwards he fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, for those sitting on some interesting character ideas. I want to let you all know that I definitely accept OCs. I already have ideas for Stalker, Frost, Nyx, Trinity, Mesa, Banshee, Chroma, Ember, Valkyr, Limbo, and Nekros. So you can still submit your own ideas for any not mentioned down here. (Including the ones under the reminder)**

**Good day and thanks again for reading.**

**Next chapter: Flames to be blotted out**


End file.
